Nieudane HCP z powodu cheatowania
by M3n747
Summary: Jak sam tytuł wskazuje HCP się nie powiodło, ponieważ ktoś oszukiwał...


**M3n747 publishing presents:  
Nieudane HCP z powodu cheatowania **

Terminal Dogma. Na pierwszym planie stoi EVA-01 trzymająca w ręku Kaworu. W tle widać Lillith na krzyżu

SHINJI (krzyczy, tłukąc pięściami wnętrze Entry Plug'u  
Nie! To nie może być! Kłamiecie! Kaworu nie jest Aniołem!

KAWORU  
To prawda. Ubolewam nad tym, lecz niestety, musisz mnie zabić.

SHINJI  
NIE! Nigdy tego nie zrobię! NIGDY!

KAWORU  
Inaczej sam zginiesz i będziesz odpowiedzialny za śmierć całej ludzkości!

SHINJI  
NIE! Nie przekonasz mnie, żebym to zrobił!

KAWORU  
Tak musi być, albowiem tak jest napisane w Secret Dead Sea Scrolls. Ja muszę zginąć.

SHINJI (spokojnie)  
Pierdzielisz głupoty.

KAWORU  
Hę?

SHINJI  
Secret Dead Sea Scrolls to nie żadna księga z przepowiedniami, tylko jakiś tekst, który mój ojciec znalazł gdzieś w Internecie.

KAWORU  
Powaga?

SHINJI  
Aha.

Retrospekcja. Gendou siedzi w swoim gabinecie, na biurku stoi włączony laptop. Na ekranie widać GIFy „Miss Lata 2015"

GENDOU (poprawiając okulary)  
Hmmm… Hehehe!

SHINJI (pukając do drzwi)  
Tato, to ja!

GENDOU (przełączając piorunem na pasek postępu ściągania pliku SDSS.DOC)  
Wejść!

Shinji wchodzi i zbliża się do biurka

SHINJI  
Idę właśnie na obiad. Zjesz ze mną?

GENDOU  
Wybacz, ale jestem zajęty. Może jutro.

SHINJI (zerkając w monitor)  
O, co ściągasz?

GENDOU (poprawiając okulary)  
Eee… Ostatnią poprawkę do tłumaczenia Secret Dead Sea Scrolls. Tak, właśnie to.

SHINJI (robiąc poważną minę)  
Aha… To chyba strasznie poważna rzecz…

GENDOU  
Tak. A teraz zmykaj, bo ci obiad wystygnie, hehe…

SHINJI (znikając w drzwiach)  
To do jutra.

Gendou otwiera ściągnięty plik. Na ekranie widać napis „Super Deformed Samurai Shodown - tajne ciosy"

Koniec retrospekcji

KAWORU  
No popatrz, popatrz… Inni wiedzą?

SHINJI  
Na ile się orientuję, to chyba nie.

KAWORU  
To nieco zmienia postać rzeczy. Ale chyba tak czy owak musisz mnie zabić.

SHINJI  
Co ty, głupi?

KAWORU (do siebie)  
Znowu zaczyna… Chyba będę musiał sam to załatwić.

Kaworu szuka po kieszeniach kapsułki z cyjankiem

SHINJI  
Słuchaj, mam niezły pomysł.

KAWORU (zaprzestając bezowocnych prób uwolnienia dłoni z kapsułką z żelaznego uchwytu EVY-01)  
Ta? Że niby jaki?

SHINJI  
Kensuke zna kogoś, kto zna kogoś, kto jest podobno całkiem dobrym hackerem…

KAWORU  
Nie widzę związku.

SHINJI  
Słuchaj. Gość mógłby pozmieniać twoje dane osobowe tu i ówdzie i byłoby po sprawie.

KAWORU  
A wiesz, że to niegłupie?

SHINJI  
Załatwię to jutro. A ty się schowaj, w końcu wszyscy mają myśleć, że nie żyjesz.

Shinji otwiera lewy binder unitu. Kaworu wskakuje do środka i chwyta się progressive knife. EVA wraca do klatki startowej, zadanie zakończyło się pełnym sukcesem

Następnego dnia, późnym wieczorem

Shinji skrada się do EVY-01 po pomoście kotwiczenia i puka cicho w lewy binder

SHINJI (szeptem)  
Pssst, Kaworu, słyszysz mnie?

KAWORU (krzycząc, słabo słyszalny przez grubą stal bindera  
COO!

SHINJI (normalnym głosem)  
Pytam, czy mnie słyszysz?

KAWORU  
CO MÓWISZ!

SHINJI (krzycząc)  
PYTAM, CZY MNIE SŁYSZYSZ?

KAWORU  
ŻE CO! AHAA! SŁYSZĘ!

SHINJI  
MOŻESZ JUŻ WYJŚĆ! WSZYSTKO GOTOWE!

KAWORU  
A JAK SIĘ TO OTWIERA!

SHINJI (wzdychając)  
Oczywiście… ZACZEKAJ CHWILĘ!

KAWORU  
OKEEJ!

Shinji rozpływa się w ciemnościach. Po chwili wraca z solidnym łomem, którym otwiera binder

SHINJI (zaglądając do wnętrza bindera)  
Wyłaź. Sory, że tak długo to trwało, ale sam rozumiesz…

KAWORU (wychodząc)  
Spoko, nie ma sprawy. Tutaj jest wcale przyjemnie.

Wewnątrz bindera na ścianach widać wyryte kreski, znaczące liczbę dni, rozmaite rysunki i napisy w stylu „Yoshi tu był". Z tyłu, za prog-knife'm stoi kilka krzeseł oraz stolik do brydża wraz z kompletem kart

SHINJI (zatrzaskując klapę, uprzednio wrzuciwszy do środka łom, na wspomnienie ilości kresek na jednej ze ścian)  
Jak mówiłem, wszystko gotowe. Oficjalnie nie żyjesz, masz też nową tożsamość. Jeszcze tylko musisz zmienić imidż, żeby nikt cię nie poznał.

KAWORU  
Może przebiorę się za sprzedawcę cebuli?

SHINJI (myśląc)  
Chyba miał tam duszniej niż sądziłem…

Dwie-trzy godziny później, przed drzwiami apartamentu Misato

SHINJI  
Pamiętasz wszystko, co ci mówiłem?

KAWORU  
Jasne.

SHINJI (lustrując Kaworu od stóp do głów)  
Ale ten ubiór harleyowca mogłeś już sobie darować.

KAWORU  
Miałem zmienić imidż, to zmieniłem. A poza tym, zawsze chciałem włożyć coś takiego. Dzięki temu ogarnia mnie poczucie swobody i wolności.

SHINJI  
Więc czemu zawsze chodziłeś w białej koszuli i czarnych spodniach?

KAWORU  
Żeby łatwiej wejść z tobą w dobrą komitywę.

SHINJI (otwierając drzwi)  
Nie kumam, ale trudno. Zapraszam do środka.

Shinji i Kaworu wchodzą do środka. Kaworu potyka się o próg

KAWORU  
O w mordę, ale ciemnica!

Kaworu zdejmuje ciemne okulary

KAWORU  
Ahh, znacznie lepiej!

SHINJI  
Zdaje się, że Misato i Asuka już śpią…

Do pokoju wchodzą Misato i Asuka

MISATO  
A ty gdzie się włóczysz o tej porze?

SHINJI  
Przepraszam, byłem na dworcu odebrać kuzyna. Przyjechał do mnie w odwiedziny.

KAWORU  
Cześć. Kaoru Ikari jestem. Miło mi poznać.

MISATO  
Mnie również. Shinji nigdy nie wspominał, że ma kuzyna…

ASUKA (przyglądając się bacznie Ka(w)oru)  
Hmm, wydaję mi się jakoś dziwnie znajomy…

SHINJI  
Ha, ha, no co ty powiesz? Zapewne rodzinne podobieństwo, co nie kuzynie?

KA(W)ORU  
Jasne Shi… to jest kuzynie.

ASUKA (półgębkiem)  
Mam nadzieję, że rodzinne podobieństwo kończy się na wyglądzie…

SHINJI  
Słyszałem to!

MISATO  
Dobra dzieci, spokój! Kłócić się będziecie jutro, teraz do łóżek! Zobaczcie tylko, która godzina!

Misato wychodzi z pokoju

ASUKA (szeptem, do Shinji'ego)  
Lepiej powiedz temu swojemu kuzynowi, żeby nawet nie próbował mnie podglądać, bo jak nie, to marnie skończysz!

SHINJI  
A niby dlaczego ja? W końcu jeśli to on będzie…

MISATO (z innego pokoju)  
SPAĆ!

Tak mija jakiś czas, podczas którego nikt nie skapnął się, że Kaoru to Kaworu

Oddziały JSSDF atakują NERV, Shinji udaje załamanego psychicznie po domniemanej śmierci Kaworu, gdyż w międzyczasie okazało się, że Secret Dead Sea Scrolls istnieją naprawdę, Asuka walczy z seryjnymi unitami, a Ka(w)oru kibicuje jej z bezpiecznej odległości, starając się nie wychylać, na wypadek nisko przelatujących Evangelionów

Seryjne unity okrążają EVĘ-01, w powietrzu ni z tego, ni z owego pojawia się świecący znak

MAYA (zaskoczona)  
Ten sam znak? Czyżby Third Impact?

Mija kilka chwil w ciszy

MAYA (głośniej)  
Ten sam znak? Czyżby Third Impact?

Nic się nie dzieje

Świetlisty znak znika, ludzie z JSSDF spoglądają po sobie zdumieni a seryjne unity siadają na ziemi i zaczynają grać w łapki

FUYUTSUKI  
Co u licha?

GENDOU (poprawiając okulary)  
Zabrakło jakiegoś elementu niezbędnego dla powodzenia Third Impact. HCP się nie dopełni, ludzkość nie osiągnie wyższego stadium ewolucji. Możemy zwijać manatki.

Wszyscy zwijają manatki. Na drzwiach NERV'u wywieszona zostaje kartka z napisem „For sale". Za zarobione pieniądze Gendou otworzył bar w Tokyo-3, zaś Misato zrobiła karierę jako seiyuu

**Koniec**

Skończone : 15.07.2001 o 15:03  
Ostatnia poprawka : 07.09.2004 o 17:32  
by M3n747  
m3n747 (at) o2.pl  
m3n747fic.webpark.pl

W tekście wykorzystałem:  
-„Akira" PL tom 2  
-„Piwem i mieczem" (Duch Serchi)  
-„Duke Nukem 3D"  
-„Allo, allo"  
-Eva FAQ by Robin  
-„End of Evangelion"  
-nieoczekiwane koleje losu

Koncepcja wymieniania rzeczy użytych w ficu (C) by Kaworu (BM)


End file.
